This invention relates to UV water treatment apparatus to treat water, waste water, pools of water, etc.
This system incorporates the xe2x80x9cBallast-free UV Technologyxe2x80x9d disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,144,175 and 6,265,835, thereby eliminating the need for sleeves, ballast cooling and grounding systems, anti-fouling devices, etc.
xe2x80x9cPodsxe2x80x9d or rafts containing UV Lamps (G-36 or G-64, etc.) are floating stationary, by anchors on the walls of the xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d. The UV radiation passes to the water via windows at the bottom of the xe2x80x9cpod,xe2x80x9d the windows being one to three inches above the water surface supported by pontoons on the UV raft or pod. A UV reflective cover inside the UV pod maximizes the UV flow to the water.
The system is unique and it is only possible due to the non-thermionic, ballast-free technology disclosed in the above patents. Preferably, the pods or rafts are supplied with 12 volt or another suitable low voltage to eliminate xe2x80x9cshock hazards.xe2x80x9d
Present installations of this capacity must depend on the use of Polychromatic Medium Pressure UV Lamps. The non-thermionic, ballast-free system can use low pressure lamps resulting in higher output with less energy usage.
An object of the invention is to provide a UV water treatment apparatus and system. One or more UV pods or rafts float on water in a treatment zone. Each UV pod having float members mounted on a rigid frame assembly and a plurality of UV lamps are mounted on the frame in an array. A set of high-frequency AC driver circuits are mounted on the frame and connected to drive the plurality of UV lamps, and a low-voltage DC supply is connected to the set of high-frequency AC drivers. Further features include: A UV reflector mounted on the frame above the UV lamps, a UV transmissive cover mounted on the frame below the UV lamps. Each said high-frequency AC driver is encased in a waterproof plastic mass (epoxy).